Porozumienie stron
by Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli o tym, że Kai nie ma w sobie nic z licealistki. Między innymi. Sequel do "Ryzyka zawodowego". SLASH.


_**Z dedykacją dla Clio i Arien :D.**_

**Porozumienie stron**

Łóżko Kaia Eto było zdecydowanie jednoosobowe.

Hal Kurabayashi syknął cicho. Nie było mu wygodnie, a na dokładkę ścierpł mu lewy bark. O tym, by choć minimalnie zmienić pozycję, mógł jednak tylko pomarzyć. Nie dość, że wąskie posłanie znacząco ograniczało jego pole manewru, to jeszcze Kai przyczepił się do niego jak rzep, przyssał jak pijawka i oplótł kończynami jak, nie przymierzając, wygłodniała ośmiornica. Albo kałamarnica, jak kto woli.

Westchnął cicho, spoglądając na śnieżnobiały sufit. Cóż, był tu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, więc raczej nie powinien narzekać. I prawdę powiedziawszy, wcale nie zamierzał. To było dość… niezwykłe popołudnie.

Kai wymamrotał coś przez sen i mocniej wtulił twarz w jego ramię; nie wyglądało na to, by miał się szybko obudzić. Hal uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo i przymknął oczy. Jego myśli same powędrowały ku wydarzeniom sprzed kilku godzin…

* * *

><p>„<em>Sugeruję, by wykorzystać ten dzień na wyeliminowanie czynnika, który w jakikolwiek sposób mógł was wczoraj rozpraszać."<em>

Hal mocniej zacisnął dłoń na kierownicy, gdy po raz kolejny powróciły doń słowa szefa Hikiego, jakie usłyszeli na porannej odprawie. Wraz ze słowami zaś wrócił ich kontekst, czyli wspomnienie wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczoru. A wraz ze wspomnieniem wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczoru…

Kurabayashi z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał rumieniec; głównie dlatego, że druga połowa wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczoru, w osobie Kaia Eto, siedziała aktualnie na siedzeniu obok. I choć Kai grzecznie skupiał się na oglądaniu widoku za oknem — jakby było co oglądać, doprawdy — to jednak lepiej było powstrzymać się od wszelkich… niejednoznacznych reakcji.

Przygryzł wargę. Nie zamierzał się wymawiać od odpowiedzialności, co to, to nie. Tak, pocałował wczoraj Kaia. I nie, bynajmniej tego nie żałował; zresztą sam Eto również zdawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu. Mimo wszystko jednak to, co w dość niedwuznaczny sposób zasugerował szef Hiki, było raczej… dalece idącym posunięciem.

Zacisnął dłoń jeszcze mocniej, aż pobielały mu kostki. Kłopot w tym, że on, Hal Kurabayashi, nie miałby najmniejszych oporów, by zrealizować zawoalowaną sugestię zwierzchnika. Wciąż pamiętał elektryzujący dotyk skóry Kaia pod palcami, wciąż czuł smak jego ust na swoich wargach i — chciał więcej.

Pozostawało pytanie, co na to sam Eto. Sugestie sugestiami, ale Hal nie chciał mu niczego narzucać. Niezależnie od własnych pragnień…

_Jasna cholera, o czym ja myślę w ogóle?_, przemknęło naraz przez jego głowę. I jak to możliwe, że z takim spokojem przyjął do wiadomości, że żywi podobne pragnienia względem Kaia Eto? Swojego partnera? I, co wcale nie było najmniej ważne, mężczyzny…? Przecież do wczoraj…

— Tu musimy zjechać — odezwał się Kai nagle. Hal oprzytomniał w porę i skręcił w lewo. Zaoferował się wcześniej, że odwiezie Eto do domu; być może miał nadzieję, że w drodze zdoła wymyślić sensowne rozwiązanie zaistniałej sytuacji. Tymczasem jedyne, do czego doszedł, to że miał ochotę przespać się z Kaiem. I to coraz większą…

Obłęd. Czysty obłęd. W turkusowe prążki.

Powstrzymał chęć, by walnąć głową w deskę rozdzielczą — bądź co bądź, nadal prowadził — po czym, zgodnie z wskazówkami Eto zjechał na podziemny parking pod jednym z nowoczesnych bloków. Z zewnątrz nie wyglądały zbyt przytulnie i Hal nawet trochę się zdziwił, że jego partner mieszka teraz w takim miejscu. Jakoś to do niego nie pasowało…

— Wejdziesz na chwilę? — zagadnął Kai, gdy zaparkowali. Brzmiało to absolutnie niewinnie i niezobowiązująco, lecz mimo to Hal doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie odmówić. Zdecydowanie, najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby pojechać teraz do domu, wziąć prysznic — koniecznie lodowaty, przespać się i zająć się pracą. Może wtedy trochę by mu… przeszło.

— Hal?

Uświadomił sobie, że Kai przypatruje mu się z oczekiwaniem i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Z drugiej strony, podobna postawa byłaby zwykłym tchórzostwem. A Hal Kurabayashi nie miał w zwyczaju uciekać, bez względu na okoliczności.

— No dobra — odparł. — Ale tylko na chwilę.

* * *

><p>Zaśmiał się w duchu. Z obecnego punktu widzenia jego ówczesne rozterki wydawały się wcale zabawne. Wtedy jednak wcale nie było mu do śmiechu…<p>

* * *

><p>Hal od dziesięciu minut siedział sztywno na brzegu krzesła i z każdą chwilą upewniał się, że przyjście tutaj nie było jednak dobrym pomysłem. Rozmowa się nie kleiła, kawa stygła, a atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem.<p>

Cholera. Do niczego to nie prowadziło, doprawdy…

Wstał.

— Wychodzę — rzucił, bardziej w powietrze, niż do Kaia. — Korzystaj z wolnego. Cze-…

— Hal.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Powinien był przewidzieć, że nie wywinie się tak łatwo…

Westchnął.

— Posłuchaj, Kai — zaczął, stając w drzwiach do pokoju. — Wiem, co się stało wczoraj i wiem, co powiedział szef Hiki, ale tylko z tego powodu nie powinniśmy…

— Dlaczego nie zapytasz mnie o zdanie? — przerwał Kai Eto z nieoczekiwaną powagą. Hal zamrugał, zdumiony zarówno tonem przyjaciela, jak i treścią jego słów. Rzeczywiście, jakoś nie przyszło mu to do głowy — czy może raczej z góry uznał, że zna opinię Eto na ten temat…

— Zakładasz, że tego nie chcę, prawda? — ciągnął Kai, podchodząc o dwa kroki bliżej. Spojrzenie orzechowych oczu było czyste i nad wyraz przenikliwe. — Że tylko mi się narzucasz, a ja nie potrafiłbym odmówić… Czy tak? Hal?

Kurabayashi poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że oto sprawy przybrały obrót, jakiego nie przewidział. Zazwyczaj Eto nie był aż tak… asertywny.

— Doprawdy — w głosie Kaia zabrzmiał nieledwie wyrzut. — Wczoraj nie miałeś tylu wątpliwości…

— Wczoraj… — zaczął odruchowo Hal i urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć, najpewniej mijałoby się z prawdą. Kai Eto podszedł jeszcze bliżej, uniósł brew.

— „Wczoraj mnie poniosło"? „Wczoraj nie byłem sobą"? „Wczoraj to co innego"? — podsunął. — Cholera, Hal, ty naprawdę masz mnie za niedoświadczoną licealistkę?

Kurabayashi popatrzył na niego w osłupieniu. Na co dzień Kai prawie w ogóle nie przeklinał, musiał więc być bardziej wzburzony, niż chciał po sobie okazać. I miał ku temu pełne prawo, jak skonstatował Hal z nagłym wstydem. W rzeczy samej, zważywszy na nieomal dziewczęcą fizys Eto, łatwo było zapomnieć, że on też był młodym mężczyzną. Mężczyzną, który również miał swoje potrzeby i pragnienia. I teraz…

— Zostań — Hal drgnął, gdy szczupła dłoń niespodziewanie dotknęła jego policzka. — Proszę, Hal.

Przymknął oczy. Pragnienie, przyzwolenie, prośba — to wszystko było w głosie Eto. Jak mógłby mu odmówić?

I — czemu właściwie miałby odmawiać? Sam już nie wiedział. W głowie miał mętlik…

…i w tej samej chwili wargi Kaia Eto dotknęły jego ust.

Kurabayashi zamrugał, zaskoczony, nie na tyle jednak, by nie odpowiedzieć na pieszczotę, z początku delikatnie, potem coraz zachłanniej, smakując na nowo tę samą narkotyczną słodycz, co poprzedniego wieczoru. Z każdym zetknięciem się ich warg upajała ona i oszałamiała coraz mocniej, jednocześnie niosąc w sobie zapowiedź czegoś nieskończenie bardziej zmysłowego i sprawiając, że wszystkie rozterki i wątpliwości odpływały w niebyt. Hal czuł, że mógłby w nieskończoność badać każdy jej odcień, a wciąż nie miałby dość.

Kai zaś wcale nie pozostawał w tyle: dłonie wsunęły się niepostrzeżenie we włosy Hala, przyciągając go bliżej, zaś gorący język nie wiedzieć kiedy odnalazł drogę do jego ust. Gdzie ta beksa nauczyła się tak całować?, zastanowił się Kurabayashi niejasno, nim zatonął w kolejnym pocałunku. Nigdy by go o to nie podejrzewał…

Oderwali się od siebie, gdy Halowi zabrakło oddechu. Było tyle nie palić, zganił go złośliwy głos wewnątrz umysłu. Kurabayashi kazał mu się zamknąć. W uszach słyszał przyspieszony rytm własnego serca.

— Hal…?

Potrząsnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem, na znak, że wszystko w porządku, po czym popatrzył na twarz partnera, ponownie chłonąc każdy jej szczegół.

Lekki rumieniec na gładkich policzkach. Płonące, nie do końca przytomne oczy, wpatrzone weń z wyczekiwaniem. Nieprzyzwoicie długie rzęsy. I pełne, ładnie wykrojone, niesamowicie zmysłowe usta…

Kai Eto au naturel. Hal musiał przyznać, że w wersji nieskażonej makijażem i przebraniem prezentował się jeszcze bardziej pociągająco. Nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć z tego powodu ulgę, czy wręcz przeciwnie — jednak w tej chwili upewnił się w jednym.

Dziś nie zamierzał poprzestać jedynie na pocałunkach.

— Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tak mi się przyglądać, Hal? — zagadnął Kai, jakby odrobinę zniecierpliwiony. Kurabayashi uniósł brew. Jak na Kaia Eto, którego znał, było to nad wyraz śmiałe zachowanie…

— Wczoraj jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało — odparł zmysłowym szeptem, nachylając się ku Eto i przesuwając koniuszkami palców po jego policzku i szyi. — Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardzo ci na tym zależało…

Ciemne oczy zamrugały cokolwiek nieprzytomnie.

— W-wczoraj?

— W kawiarni — przypomniał Hal z ustami tuż przy uchu partnera. Kai Eto słyszalnie przełknął ślinę. — Nie pamiętasz?

— T-to nie tak! T-to… — zaczął Eto, najwyraźniej chcąc zaprotestować, ale słowa przeszły w westchnienie, gdy wargi Hala spoczęły na jego szyi, przesuwając się ku jabłku Adama i dalej, aż do zagłębienia obojczyka.

Kai z cichym jękiem odrzucił głowę w tył, ponownie wplątując palce we włosy agenta Kurabayashi. Hal rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu i ostrożnie skubnął zębami delikatną skórę.

Dłonie w jego włosach zacisnęły się mocniej — zbyt mocno, by było to przyjemne. Hal Kurabayashi syknął z bólu i, niewiele myśląc, ugryzł Kaia w ucho.

Z ust Eto wyrwał się stłumiony, na poły zdziwiony, na poły oburzony okrzyk

— H-Hal!

Kurabayashi posłał mu niewinne, miał nadzieję, spojrzenie.

— Mówił ci już ktoś — wyszeptał — że masz cholernie seksowne uszy…?

Tym razem szarpnięcie za włosy było jak najbardziej rozmyślne.

— Naśmiewasz się ze mnie — zarzucił Kai, nagle nachmurzony. — Myślałem, że…

— Ćśśś — Hal czym prędzej dotknął wydętych domniemaną urazą ust. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba odrobinę przesadził, a nie mógł — nie chciał — pozwolić, by jedno nieporozumienie wszystko zepsuło. — Jestem poważny. Naprawdę, Kai.

Orzechowe oczy wciąż przyglądały mu się odrobinę podejrzliwie. Hal Kurabayashi westchnął cicho. Przychodził mu do głowy tylko jeden sposób, by stuprocentowo przekonać Eto.

Ujął szczupłą dłoń i powoli poprowadził ją w dół, ku namacalnemu dowodowi swoich pragnień. Szeroko otwarte oczy Kaia rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy końce jego palców musnęły rysującą się pod spodniami Hala twardą wypukłość.

Przed oczami agenta Kurabayashi rozbłysły gwiazdy, wolna dłoń zacisnęła się kurczowo na bluzie Kaia Eto.

— Teraz… mi wierzysz? — zdołał zapytać, z trudem opanowując oddech.

Kai nie odpowiedział, miast tego wspinając się na palce i chciwie sięgając do jego ust. Świat Hala w jednej chwili znów zawęził się do tych spragnionych warg i przyjemności, jaką niósł ich dotyk; do niecierpliwych dłoni sunących teraz po jego plecach. Czuł serce Eto bijące mocno tuż przy jego piersi i gorący, przyprawiający o drżenie oddech na własnej skórze, w przerwach pomiędzy pocałunkami. W tym świecie nie było miejsca na wahanie. Liczyło się tylko jedno.

Objął Kaia, dłońmi mnąc gorączkowo miękki materiał jego bluzy i zsuwając ją ze szczupłych barków. Wyczuł mięśnie napinające się pod cienką bawełną koszulki i jeszcze silniej niż poprzedniego wieczoru zapragnął, by poczuć pod palcami nagą skórę Eto…

Kai zorientował się w sytuacji i ściągnął podkoszulek przez głowę, równocześnie sięgając do zapięcia koszuli Hala. Zwinne palce nad wyraz sprawnie poradziły sobie z kolejnymi guzikami, by w końcu zsunąć koszulę z jego ramion. Kurabayashi, nie zwlekając, przyciągnął partnera do siebie, żarliwie przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. Smukłe, świetnie wytrenowane ciało… absolutnie nic z licealistki.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale zamiast tego jęknął rozdzierająco, gdy Eto zahaczył językiem o jego sutek. Biodra szarpnęły się do przodu niemal bez udziału woli…

Kai Eto przywarł do niego całym sobą, paznokcie boleśnie ukąsiły skórę na plecach Hala. Kurabayashi na wszelki wypadek objął go w pasie; wyglądało na to, że jego partner może mieć pewne problemy z utrzymaniem się na nogach.

— W porządku? — zagadnął cicho, gdy oddech Kaia nieco się uspokoił. Eto milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, z twarzą wtuloną w jego ramię, nim wychrypiał:

— Hal… chodźmy do łóżka.

Hal skinął i pozwolił się poprowadzić. Do sypialni obaj dotarli nadzy; w drodze udało im się pozbyć reszty ubrania. Razem opadli na łóżko — i dopiero wtedy Kurabyashi miał okazję przyjrzeć się temu, co dotąd pozostawało w ukryciu. I, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, jego podniecenie jeszcze wzrosło.

Płaski brzuch, mocne uda, piekielnie zgrabne łydki. I pełna męskość pod kępką czarnych włosów. Zdecydowanie, nie był to Kai Eto, do którego przywykł na co dzień.

— Hal?

Oderwał się od podziwiania widoków i pozwolił, by Eto przyciągnął go do siebie. Przez moment ich wargi znów spotkały się w pocałunku, zaraz jednak Hal podążył niżej, przesuwając ustami po szyi i mostku, koniuszkiem języka licząc żebra. Kai z cichym jękiem osunął się na pościel, poddając się pieszczocie; jego ręce przesunęły się nagląco po plecach Hala w wyraźnej prośbie o więcej. Kurabayashi usłuchał, sięgając dłonią ku wnętrzu jego ud, po czym, nie zwlekając dłużej, musnął palcami twardy członek.

Kai wyprężył się, gwałtownie nabierając tchu; dłonie zacisnęły się na kołdrze. Zdawało się, że już teraz z trudem utrzymywał się w tej rzeczywistości…

I naraz, niespodziewanie, to Hal Kurabayashi leżał na łóżku, a Kai Eto górował nad nim.

Hal wyczuł zmianę. Oczy Eto już wcześniej płonęły pożądaniem, ale teraz było w nich coś znacznie bardziej… pierwotnego.

Puls Hala raptownie przyspieszył i tym razem nie było to spowodowane jedynie podnieceniem. Wciąż miał przed sobą Kaia — ale teraz to było jego drugie ja, to samo, które zostało zepchnięte na skraj jego świadomości i tam zapieczętowane. Kurabayashi sam o to zadbał…

Jakim cudem więc zdołało nagle dojść do głosu?

Rzucił okiem na przegub Kaia. Bransoletka z kluczem wciąż była na swoim miejscu.

Ściągnął brwi z nagłym niepokojem.

— Co z nim?

Kai Eto numer dwa popatrzył na niego przeciągle.

— Martwisz się — odparł, pochylając się nad Halem i zmysłowo wodząc palcami po jego szyi. — Miło z twojej strony. Ale bez obaw, jest tu ze mną. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zrobiłbym mu krzywdę dla własnej przyjemności?

Kurabayashi zmusił się, by nie myśleć o jego dotyku — równie przyjemnym, co niepokojącym — i skupił się na usłyszanych słowach. Chyba mógł im wierzyć…

— Po prostu nie mogłem sobie darować takiej okazji, jak ta — tchnął Eto prosto w jego ucho. Hal przełknął, ponownie zdając sobie sprawę z własnego położenia. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego obrotu spraw — zazwyczaj w podobnych sytuacjach inicjatywa leżała po jego stronie. Na dokładkę, wciąż nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Jakkolwiek zawstydzające by to nie było, nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuje się pewnie.

— Nic ci nie grozi — zapewnił Kai z cieniem rozbawienia, po czym, jakby dla potwierdzenia, pocałował go z nadspodziewaną delikatnością. — Bądź co bądź, ja to dalej Kai Eto.

Kurabayashi popatrzył na niego. Prawda. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to wciąż był Kai. Mógł mu ufać.

— Chociaż — smukłe palce odnalazły starą bliznę od noża na jego brzuchu, przesunęły się po niej pieszczotliwie — nie ręczę, że nie spotka cię kilka… niespodzianek.

Hal otworzył szeroko oczy, ale pytania, które cisnęło mu się na usta, sformułować nie zdążył. Wszystkie myśli odpłynęły z jego głowy, a przed oczami wybuchła oślepiająca biel, gdy Kai sięgnął dłonią między jego uda i dotknął go.

* * *

><p>Zacisnął mocno powieki. Wspomnienia tego, co nastąpiło później były mgliste i dość niejasne, ale z pewnością… intensywne.<p>

_Oczy, pociemniałe z pożądania, rwący się, nieomal parzący nagą skórę oddech. Usta, w jednej chwili rozciągnięte w drapieżnym uśmiechu, w następnej błądzące po jego ciele, chciwe i delikatne zarazem. Śmiałe, zmysłowe dłonie, pod których dotykiem topił się jak wosk. Upajająca, narkotyczna bliskość… _

_I rozkosz, rozrywająca świadomość na strzępy._

Czym prędzej otworzył oczy, oddychając ciężko. Gapienie się w sufit było zdecydowanie bezpieczniejszym zajęciem niż rozpamiętywanie wizji, jakie przesuwały mu się pod powiekami. Zwłaszcza że…

Zwłaszcza że, jak naraz zdał sobie sprawę, jego ciało zaczynało mieć ochotę na powtórkę. Tymczasem Kai dalej spał w najlepsze. I skutecznie go unieruchamiał, odbierając tym samym Halowi możliwość ewentualnego poradzenia sobie z problemem samodzielnie.

Szlag by trafił.

Zmarszczył brwi, szukając czegoś, co zajęłoby jego myśli na tyle, by odwrócić uwagę od ponownie budzącego się podniecenia.

Hmm.

Wyliczenie w pamięci wszystkich pochodnych amfetaminy — łącznie ze sposobami ich otrzymywania — pomogło. Ale tylko trochę. Hal westchnął i podjął kolejną — bezowocną — próbę wydostania się z objęć Eto.

Czyli impas.

Oderwał wzrok od bieli sufitu i spojrzał na Kaia. Ciemna głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu, oddech był spokojny, policzki zaróżowione, a na wargach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Niewiniątko, akurat, pomyślał Kurabayashi, niespodziewanie dla siebie się rumieniąc. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, co powie po przebudzeniu…

O ile będzie pamiętał, jak nagle zdał sobie sprawę Hal. O dziwo, myśl, że Eto mógłby nie pamiętać tego, co stało się między nimi tego popołudnia, była naprawdę… przykra.

Wyciągnął prawą rękę — tę, którą miała jaką taką swobodę ruchu — i pogłaskał szczupłe ramię.

Ku jego zdumieniu, wystarczyło to, by Kai poruszył się nieznacznie i popatrzył na niego zaspanymi oczami.

— Która godzina? — zapytał, ziewając.

— Pociąg do Yumy za pięć minut — odparł Hal i zaśmiał się, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy partnera. — W każdym razie, pora zabrać macki.

Kai zamrugał, po czym zreflektował się w końcu, czym prędzej wypuszczając go z ciasnych objęć. Kurabayashi nieco ostentacyjnie nabrał głęboko powietrza, usiadł. I skrzywił się boleśnie.

Na twarzy Eto w jednej chwili odmalowała się troska.

— Hal, wszystko w porz-…

Urwał nagle, jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a twarz oblał nagły rumieniec. Hal westchnął w duchu. A więc jednak pamiętał, choć zapewne nie wszystko…

Kai uciekł wzrokiem i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby z łóżka też zamierzał czmychnąć. Kurabayashi zdecydowanym gestem chwycił go za przegub.

— Siedź — przykazał. — Jest dobrze.

— Ale…

— Nic nie mów — Hal nie pozwolił mu skończyć. — Powiedziałem ci już, jest dobrze. Naprawdę.

I było — naraz Hal Kurabayashi był tego całkowicie pewien. Jak długo to był Kai, cała reszta nie miała znaczenia. Jego obecność była równie naturalna jak oddychanie.

Pochylił się ku Eto i objął skulone ramiona. Kai podniósł na niego wciąż odrobinę niepewny wzrok, ale po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

— Cieszę się, że zostałeś, Hal — wyszeptał z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością. Hal uniósł brew, po czym odwzajemnił uśmiech. Właściwie…

— Byłbym durniem, gdybym tego nie zrobił — przyznał szczerze. Orzechowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu — a jednocześnie Kurabayashi nie przypominał sobie, by Eto kiedykolwiek wyglądał równie promiennie.

— Hal…

— Ale następnym razem jedziemy do mnie — dodał szybko, nim Eto zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej. Coś, jak przypuszczał, kłopotliwie prostolinijnego. Spojrzenie ze zdumionego przeszło w pytające.

— Nie rozumiem…

— Ja mam większe łóżko.


End file.
